


how you love to hate me

by dwindy



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alleyway, Condoms, F/M, Making Up, Satisfactory Ending, Vague Rough Sex, some gagging, strawberry milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindy/pseuds/dwindy
Summary: Summary: You fight. You break up. You accidentally meet each other and now it's too awkward to leave without a word, so you might as well come to an agreement.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 39
Collections: One Shot Smut





	how you love to hate me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm never making any promises again. Also, this was supposed to be 1k but now it's 6k. The pacing is bad and the vocab is lacking. Still, thanks to my beta readers: Akely and Sukonbu&Co. Much appreciated.

If she hadn't lost the bet, she wouldn't have been forced out of the house to the convenience store to buy strawberry milk for Gin-chan. And if she hadn't lost the bet, maybe she could've stayed inside and watched soap operas whilst waiting for Gin-chan to go out to get her sukonbu. She had even tried to use excuses to get herself out of it, one being that she was a woman and a woman shouldn't be walking late out at night. Even if she was an adult by now. But Gintoki didn't want to buy bullshit. He knew the girl could protect herself fine.

She stomped her foot as she reached halfway. What kind of father did he consider himself? Did he not worry for his beloved, adopted daughter? What if she actually got kidnapped—not by humans, that would be dumb and embarrassing—but by other amanto and aliens? What if she got kidnapped and taken to another planet? Papi would definitely come to Earth and kill him, and Gin-chan knows better than to not mess with her Papi. Maybe she should poison his strawberry milk with laxatives.

She stopped so suddenly.

Her eyes were the only thing moving, following the silhouette of a certain police officer. She could recognise him anywhere, even if it was night and black and he was turning his back. He wasn't doing anything particular: just waving his flashlight around at the end of the street., looking around, seeing if there was any trouble, even though it was rather peaceful and there were already security cameras. She bet he only chose here to avoid doing any actual work. That was typical of him. Out of all places, why did she have to meet him here?

Just ignore him, she told herself. If she walked quietly then he wouldn't hear her and turn around.

-

He didn't expect to see her.

He could tell she was there, he knew and recognised her scent, and had watched her enter the store as her back was turned on him. He knew she noticed him, but still chose to ignore him anyway. Did she really hate him that much? 

It had been a month since their last fight. It seemed like neither was over it, yet. Each time he saw her, he would walk in the other direction. This was unlike the usual him who would purposely walk in her direction to piss her off. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, he did, he just wanted her to make the first move for once. Apologise. Say hi. Slap him. Something, anything. He was sure Kagura was the same too, avoiding him whenever possible. 

This was not like her. Usually if they've gotten themselves into a fight, she would beat him up and force the apology out of him. But last time she did that, he refused—even though she threatened to break up with him, he still refused. Let's take a break, he remembered telling her, I think you need some time to calm down. So they agreed to take a break but the break was too damn long. She must've really been affected by the fight. 

He still hated her, he always had, but he loved her as much as he hated her. It seemed complicated, so to put it in simple words, he wanted her back. And in the end, he was the man. Sougo knew he had to make the first move, but he was certain he wouldn't be the first to apologise. Watching her through the window of the store, looking around, he sighed before he made his way in. The cashier greeted him and Kagura instinctively turned around and froze at the sight of him. He smirked.

She bit her lip—damn, she had to go that far—before returning to her business, ignoring him. Well, if that's how she was gonna play it then he had to pull out his favourite trick. Moving a step forward, he was about to move to follow her as she made her way to the fridge, until she stopped in her traces and he did too. This was it. This was the moment that she would glare at him and tell him to piss off and die, and stop stalking her, and that she hated him and his face. Except she didn't.

He watched her as she watched a couple walk by her, whispering things to each other (maybe sweet words that he and China would never say to each other) as they brushed past Kagura and opened the fridge where the small cartons of milk were. Sougo noted that the man had a small box tucked in the bend of his arm where Kagura couldn't see, but upon closer inspection, it was a condom brand. The woman grabbed a carton of banana milk before she and her man quickly left for the counter, hoping that Kagura didn't notice.

She noticed alright. He observed how Kagura quickly turned her head back to the bottles of different tea, her face slightly red in embarrassment. When the couple was gone, Kagura reluctantly reached for the handle and grabbed one of the strawberry milk. Perfect, this was his chance.

"I didn't think you were this kinky, China."

"S-Sadist?!" Her face brightened before she shook her head and raised her chest in an attempt of a predator's pose. "So you _were_ following me. Did you inherit Gorilla's stalking tendencies?"

"Nevermind me. Who's it for?" He asked, eyeing the carton of milk in her hand. She didn't say anything, presumably having a difficult time to process the situation. After all, he did ignore her for a month and then decided to come up to her and scare her. He contemplated what to say next. "Danna?"

"Stop joking around." Her tone was pissed already and this was only the beginning of all the fun. "I don't have time for this. I need to go home and watch my soap operas."

"You're gonna get angry because of a joke?" He gave a derisive laugh as he teased, she scowled back at him. "I was just joking, China. Relax!"

She ignored him and went back to the fridge, observing the price between the brand in her hand and the two other brands available. Suit yourself, he thought as he turned away. Backtracking, he found the condoms, which were not far away, picking up the smallest pack yet the most expensive one with the best quality. Then, going back to Kagura, he pushed her to the side as he grabbed a carton of strawberry milk from the most expensive brand, and when she retorted, he raised the condoms in his hand. She fell silent.

He didn’t say anything else. He left quickly to check out at the till. Damn him.

-

  
  


Sometimes, she really, really hated him.

He had to go up to her and piss her off, he just had to. She was already having a bad day and yet she still had to deal with him, which just made everything worse. She hated the way he spoke to her and mocked her; she hated how he never took her seriously; she hated how he had to go and buy a pack of condoms. How bitter was he? Still, a part of her felt pleasant knowing they spoke again and in a way that was how they used to speak. It would be nice if they spoke more, catch up, maybe move on too. Minus the condoms.

Kagura eventually left too, wondering who the condoms were for. She should’ve retorted and asked: “who’s it for?” Knowing that he had the face and the charms, it wouldn't be a surprise if he jumped onto another girl right after her. But the thing was that he wasn't the type who would settle for anyone, if he would then he would've done it sooner and way before their relationship. So she concluded that it must be a one night stand—and that he secretly missed her and her body, and couldn't move on, so he settled on others. Or perhaps he had bought it simply to make her jealous. 

The doors closed behind her. Shivering at the cold breeze, she rubbed her bare arms against each other in hopes of warming herself up. She had worn a sleeveless cheongsam. It wasn't helpful to know that she'd be carrying a cold, carton of milk in her hand as she walked home. She took a few steps forward, then suddenly stopped at the sound of someone else's footsteps that were ahead of her. In the distance was Sadist. What the hell was he doing?

Kagura mumbled something about him being suspicious, and that he was stalling around to bump into her again.. She was about to turn away and take the other direction so she could avoid him, but then reverted back again when she heard a voice. A woman's. And from what she saw, said woman was clinging onto his arm, Kagura noted that they were too close for comfort. She was wearing a rather revealing dress too, so she must be a one night stand. And she was pretty too… 

Negative feelings overwhelmed her chest, her fingers twitched as she readied them into a fist. She wasn’t angry or upset and it definitely wasn’t jealousy, maybe bitter? Last time she felt this was when she and Sadist split up, her soft heart stiffened as she watched them enter an alleyway. How scandalous, she thought, that’s not something a police officer should be doing. She shook her head and returned to her previous thoughts before she got distracted. The worst part of it all was that it was her fault. Partially. And because of that, she couldn't do anything about it; she can't force her off of Sadist's body or shove her umbrella between the two.

She should have let herself be distracted. She should have gone home. She shouldn’t have followed them.

When she reached the alleyway, she flattened her back against the wall and held in her breath to cut off any unnecessary noise. Her legs were still, she had to tiptoe over here for she was wearing boots which would have alerted them. Originally, she wore them because she liked the sound it made at night. Kagura ensured she was a few steps away from the alley, and if Sadist decided to check for any passerbys, she could run off quickly. She waited and waited, but there werent any sounds of kissing, touching or fucking. 

Supposedly, she just wanted to hear their conversation. Maybe note down who the woman was and her name, how they found each other. She was just curious, that’s all, it totally wasn’t because she got jealous and wanted to stalk her ex’s new girlfriend and see what part of her was better. She had anticipated Sadist to mention meeting Kagura and comment on how annoying she was, so she could go in and beat him up. That way, he deserved it. She sucked in a breath, her fingers tightened around the milk carton that would soon be warm, what the hell were they doing?

Well, if it had to be this way, then she’ll go see for herself. Following that, the heels of her boots clacked against the concrete floor, making her presence clear. After two or three steps, she stopped again when she reached the edge of the wall. They should have heard her coming, still there wasn’t any sound of shuffling and the hurrying of cleaning and covering up. There was no way they would have disappeared like that. Curious, she peaked her head over. To her dismay, she saw nothing. Kagura leaned against the wall again, sighing, what did she expect? He was probably taking her to some shady hotel. 

All of a sudden, a footstep abruptly cut the silence. It had already been long anticipated.

No, Kagura, it’s not him.

It’s probably some punk walking out of the alleyway after dealing some drugs. Maybe she could beat him up if she caught the packet or money in their hand, relieve herself of any stress or tension, then take him to the police, get a reward and try to pay rent, before Gin-chan steals it and spends it on Pachinko. To her surprise, the hand pulled her in as she moved forward planning to block the punk's path. She gasped first, then yelped as her bare arm was roughly scraped against the wall. Damn her for wearing a sleeveless cheongsam.   
  


She couldn't process what was happening. How did the punk know she was there? 

Her eyes were focused on her left arm, it wasn't bruised but her skin had turned pink and there was a clear white line. The scraped area stung. She gritted her teeth. She would like to rub on the now itching skin with her fight hand, but the punk was strong. At least the cold air sufficed and eased the pain.

"Why are you following me?"

Her eyes gazed up.

The voice was familiar.

Crap, it was Sadist.

She blinked. Words couldn't register into her brain and only inaudible sounds were emitted. Each time she opened her mouth to say something, she quickly shut it again for one: she was shocked, and two: she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Things like "what are you doing here?", or "I thought you were gone?", or "where's that girl with you?" They were all questions. Questions that were none of her concern as it was none of her business. And how did he know she was following her?

"I wasn't!" She squirmed under his grip.

"Really?" He asked in a feigned shocked tone, as he tightened the grip. His fingers digging into the bony areas of her hand, threatening to crack them. "Then why aren't you home by now? Don't you know a naive girl like you could get kidnapped any time?"

"I'm not a girl, I'm twenty already!" Then she added, in a quieter voice, for measure. "And I'm not naive."

"Spill it. I'm not playing around anymore."

  
  


"Okay, fine!" She confessed when her hand was finally free from his grip. Though it hurt and was redder than her arm, she quickly rubbed the thumb against the scraped skin. "I was curious to see who would want to be tainted by a Sadist like you!"

"Tainted?" He stared at her blankly. "China, I don't know what you're talking about."

Kagura gulped. How could he not know what she was talking about? She clearly saw him buy the condoms and milk, and he seemed to know what he was doing when he showed her the condoms. "You were going to fuck her with the strawberry milk."

"Oh?" He blinked. There was a brief moment of confusion before he backtracked and remembered. He only did it to piss her off even more, realisation dawned on him as he realised that it affected her… more badly than he presumed. In a way she became jealous, but China had always been selfish so it was understandable. How amusing, even though she acted like she didn't care, his lips couldn't help but form not a smirk but a smile. "Is that what you thought?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Yes. You are." He spoke after an awkward silence. He watched China's confused expression, then elucidated for her. "She was just scared of walking alone through an alleyway, she said it was a shortcut back home and she was past curfew. So she asked me, a kind police officer, to take her through. It wasn't that far anyways. I was about to leave too until I heard some footsteps, turns out it was just you. Why do you ask? Were you jealous?"

"No!" She retorted. Her face slightly reddened, making her jealousy obvious. "Why would I be jealous? I hate you!"

"You sure love to hate me.” Sougo stated. “If you hated me so much then why did you follow me? Don't think that I can't tell, you were afraid that I moved on."

"But… did you?"

"Ahh, what should I say now?" His tone indicated that he wasn't taking this seriously. Truth be told, no, but it wasn't like he would admit that (no, he wasn't tsundere). He turned to the side, where he had previously escorted someone out, hoping that maybe she'd come back and ask for directions or help. Or anyone else for that matter. Anything to get him out of this situation. 

"Oi, answer me!"

He said nothing.

"Hey, dumb Sadist, are even listening?!"

His eyes gazed back at her. 

Not those eyes again.

She shouldn't have followed them. She should've ignored him. She should've forgotten about him already.

Her thoughts clashed as they told her what to do, what she shouldn't and what she should have done. But in the moment, she didn't have time to think any further. Not when Sadist was looking at her like that—how he looked like he hated her yet he was gazing at her chest, his eyes clouded, and licking hips for no reason at all. They weren't dry. They had always remained plump and soft. _She should kiss him_. This was the part where she followed her instincts, and without thinking, she pulled him into a kiss.

As her eyes were shut, she couldn't see that Sougo's eyes were widened in shock. His hands fidgeted, unsure what to do before he decided to push her away. She refused and asked for entrance, so he bit her lip harshly. And as she took the time to process what had just happened, he had bitten her, he pushed her away properly. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, then wiped the hand against the wall to rid of her saliva. "That's harassment, China!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" He spat back as he pulled on his cravat, letting the cool air in to ease his rising heartbeat and increasingly hot skin. He shouldn't be aroused. He shouldn't be aroused, he told himself again and again. He hated her, that's right—but he loved her, and since she made the first move, wasn't that similar to an apology? He stopped in his tracks, he blinked. He shouldn't have rejected her. Swallowing his saliva, he pondered what to do. "I should arrest you for sexual harassment and forcing innocent citizens to kiss your ugly mouth."

"Arrest me? Oi, Sadist, don't make me the villain here. You were the one who stalked me, followed me in and you had to go and piss me off!"

"I—"

"You could've just ignored me!" Her voice cracked and she struggled to get the last words out, especially when she saw his gaze. And though it was night and black, his face was still clear and detailed. His eyes lit up, not in a good way, and his brows furrowed, lips pursed in clear frustration. Every thought and emotion formulated on his face. Kagura returned to her senses before she got distracted by how good looking he was, and continued. "It would've been better that way!"

Sougo bit his lip. He believed that it wouldn't have been any better if they continued to ignore each other, yet it hurt him to know that's what she believed. It pissed him off knowing that she could just beat him up and forget about him, whilst he had to spend his days gloomy and bored with nothing to do. No China to kill, and if he couldn't kill her, no China to kill time with either. And it pissed him off knowing that she could do whatever she wanted, without a concern for his feelings even though they've known each other for years. Did she ever stop and thought about apologising? He pondered often, but it seemed like the answer was no.

Sougo reached into his pocket for the carton of milk, slightly warmer as it had been next to his thigh. Kagura watched him thinking he was thirsty from the yelling, to her surprise, he poured it over her head and shoulder and chest after opening the cap. The trickling of the liquid lightly tickled her skin, but she wasn't so focused on it when her mind was pondering about what he had done. He took a step back, the sound of his shoes against the concrete floor echoed into the night. A sly smirk tugged at his lips as his head tilted upwards, looking down at her like a proud masterpiece.

She dropped her carton from her hand.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"You were pissing me off."

"So were you." She remarked, then sighed in frustration, unsure of what to say. A rivulet of strawberry milk trailed down to her soft, pink lips and she opened them slightly to taste it—or rather clean it. Her cheeks were pinker than the pink already on her face. Red. She wiped the rest of the milk with her now free hand, as well as attempting to cover her flushed cheeks; and due to this, she forgot about the cut off trails on her forehead.

Sougo's eyes softened at her (cute) state. He gulped as he watched a rivulet drip past her chin and land on her chest. China looked enticing. Sougo noticed her chest slowly rising up and down, she didn't seem breathless, so she must be feeling hot from all that embarrassment. Speaking of hot, he was still feeling hot too. There was tension in the air; unsaid words lingered on their tongues; all the while, their eyes avoiding each other's.

He hadn't felt like this in a long time. 

Blood rushed through his veins and he felt his face heat up. Air thick and he found it hard to breathe normally, she was the same, even their breaths didn't want to speak for them. 

What was there to say? He could've just apologised in the beginning, yet he had to go that far. And though it was clear he didn't want to apologise, a part of him regretted making the first move. A good boyfriend would've bought his girlfriend strawberry milk and snacks as an apology. Not that he was a boyfriend anymore. Well, he wasn't good to begin with so it wasn't his fault. That's what he believed. And she knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to date him, she couldn't expect that much from him.

He believed this was the part where he takes off his jacket and covers her, and then they part their ways and never speak again. Not after this awkward encounter.

But he doesn't. Instead he grabbed her wrists with one hand, raised them above her head as he stepped forward and watched her take a step back to create space until she was forced against the wall. His left hand brushed her bands over and his tongue slithered over what was left of the liquid, licking at the now cold strawberry milk. Faintly, he could hear her softly moan beneath him. He looked down at her face, her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up. The tempo of her breathing was slow and steady, but a few sharp breaths broke the rhythm. It was obvious that she was trying to control herself and failing to do so.

She writhed under his grip in an attempt to escape, and when it was clear that it didn’t work, she pushed him away with force. His shoes sliding back. Kagura yelled at him. "What the hell, Sadist?!"

"What? Don't you want this?"

"As if! I—"

"I'll give you what you want, since you’re so desperate for it, and then you can get the fuck out of my sight." To think he was going to be gentle was out of the question. Roughly, he pushed her down—his right hand still tight on her wrists and his left palm on her shoulder—until she had to bend her knees. Thank God, the cheongsam was long enough to cover her legs otherwise she would’ve scraped the skin on her kneecap as well. Trusting she wouldn’t fight back, he let her hands go. Kagura immediately rubbed her wrists, softly, whilst Sougo unbuttoned his pants. He noted her hesitant look, possibly regretting her decisions. "Go on."

Watching it sprung free, her lips pursed. The tip of it was throbbing red and streaked with pre-cum. She could tell that he wanted it too, no matter how he tried to hide it with his nonchalant persona. How desperate, she snickered to herself as her long, pale fingers caressed his cock up and down before wrapping it around. Her fingers gripped around his cock just a little tighter than normal, tight enough to hurt so she could watch him bite his lips to prevent himself from grunting. Shame, for she would've loved to hear that sound again.

She could tell it hurt from the way he grabbed on her hair. Though it hurt her just as much as his nails had grown long, meaning he hadn't slept with anyone not counting blowjobs. Kagura wasn't sure what to think of that, but she was glad. She pondered if he really wanted her to get out of his sight, knowing that he was still willing to fuck her. Additionally, his hips shifted too. She heard a clang and felt her head lighter than usual, her ornament had fallen. As it turned out, Sougo had grabbed at her hair too roughly and ended up loosing the ornament apart.

"Ah—China, stop!"

"What?" She looked up innocently, a small sly grin tugging at the corner of her lips, as if she hadn't just tried to squeeze his balls to death. 

"Do you want this or not?"

"You're the one who wants it. And I didn't even go that hard. What? Went a month without sex and now you're not used to it, cherry boy? This is what you get for mocking me and—" She stopped speaking midway when she encircled her mouth on the tip of his cock, her plan was to tease him by going slowly. Unbeknownst to her, Sougo took this chance to force her head down, his cock plunging deep into her throat until she gagged and elicited muffles. Her cheeks puffed for extra air. Her eyes immediately shot up with a glare, her brows deepened, yet her eyes still managed to glisten as if she was delighted.

"Don't look so disgusted, China. You can't hate me that much, not when you used to beg over my cock before." With a chuckle, he slowly moved his hips outwards before plunging it back in again. A satisfied groan stretched for longer than it should have lasted, he hadn't felt this excitement in a long time. Better yet, he had always wanted to fuck in an alleyway with the risk of getting caught—and as a police.

With Kagura’s tongue pressed against Sadist’s cock, she struggled to move it up and down. Nevermind removing her mouth. Saliva slobbered all over when it became difficult to swallow, with his cock covering her throat. Sadist was doing most of the work, thrusting in and out with no regard to her need for adjustment. He pulled his cock out and shoved it back in, midway was when she would grab the lower half of his shaft with her hand—stopping him—he looked down confused, but she took the chance to suck him properly. On the tip only. For that was where the saliva was dripping the most, and so were from her mouth flowing like rivulets. 

And when he tried to push his cock back in quickly, she accidentally grazed her teeth along the shaft. He stopped, yanking her hair before pushing her head away. His cock now throbbing, more red than it had previously been. Though now it wasn't because he wanted a good fuck anymore. Hissing through his teeth, his hand gently stroked his cock and rubbed at each bite mark. Though she only grazed it, each mark was thin and deep and he assumed it was because of her sharp, rabbit teeth.

Neither were following each other’s orders; and it was only expected that accidents like these happen.

"If that's how you wanna play it, China…" He growled, grabbing her by the hips and waist harshly. He forced her back against the wall, with full intent on hurting her. It didn't matter anyways, since she was a yato. All these bruises and red marks would be gone by tomorrow. Him and his cock on the other hand would take a while to heal.

Kagura's head banged against the wall, feeling faint as her head became dizzy and she almost lost her sense of balance if it weren't for Sadist holding onto her. He raised her body higher—her back scraping against the wall, her cheongsam creasing—flipping her cheongsam aside and spread her legs over his shoulders. Plain, black panties today, he mused. Of course, he couldn't expect something special. Not when neither were expecting for something like this. He pushed the fabric to the side, revealing a clit ready for release any time.

He nibbled on it harshly, giving her the same treatment. Kagura winced in pain, her hands now yanking on his hair like he did to her before. Though whether it was because she was pulling him towards her or pushing him away, she didn't know herself. The heat of his tongue stimulated her clit; her body inevitably reacted to the sudden heat, triggering her to want more. Her thighs tightening around his neck, finding a way to choke him. Sougo only sucked on her clit harder, and as a result, Kagura only moaned louder.

Lowering her body, Sougo stroked his cock once more before he entered.

"Wait, Sadist—the condoms!"

"Oh… right." His hand fumbled within his pockets for the packet, doing his best to open it with one hand while the other supported China. When he took one out, he placed it near his mouth so his teeth could tear the plastic off. Putting on a condom was difficult in this position, especially with so little space and China so close. When done, he wasted no time moving in. Even with the condom on, he managed to overcome the difficulty of adjusting as his whole hips thrashing against hers. Kagura gasped. 

And when he began to move, roughly, she grunted. Loud and nasty. Like a pig. No one else would want to hear her voice, not like the way he would. This was nothing cute or arousing like their sessions before; nothing like when they first did it, and she was so innocent back then too. His head placed at the side of her ear, refusing to watch her groan because he knew he'd be addicted, and he would do anything to get her back, even let her go without an apology. And that won't do. He won't feel satisfied until he got one.

"You're so needy for me, China. It's only been a month and you're already so desperate? Just how horny can you rabbits get?"

"Shut—up—you bastard, you were the one biting back moans when I sucked you earlier."

His chipped, uncared nails digging into the soft skin of her thighs. In response, Kagura dug hers into his scalp. The newly manicured tips of her nails that were filed and sharpened, it intensified every pain there was. And with the way Sougo grabbed her, pushing her up and down according to the way his body moved, and with no regard to her body, Kagura's nails occasionally slipped and scratched his skin.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He grunted as he looked at her in the eyes, a long sigh followed. "Biting me and scratching me like that."

"Like hell I am! Even if I wanted to, I would've bitten your dick instead."

"Lies. Don't think you can fool me—ahh, fuck!" He cut himself off when the sensations suddenly intensified. "Does it feel good, China? Do you prefer it this way or do you want to apologise?"

"Kagura-sama will never bow down to a bakufu dog like you. Eat shit and die." She gritted through her teeth, suddenly moaning from the cramps of her legs at his hips. It was difficult to maintain her position and she was wasting the energy required to get home quickly before Gin-chan yells at her.

"You're heavy, China. You know that?" He asked. "Have you gone and got depressed and over eaten?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. You damn Sadist. As if I would be depressed over losing you, don't think too highly of yourself. Or did I make it seem like you were important? If so, your assumption was wrong."

It hurt, but this was just China being China. 

  
  
  


They went at it for a while until they lost their breaths.

  
  


"So..." A breathy voice spoke up as he took off the condom filled with cum and tied the ends. "Are you going to apologise now?"

She didn't say anything. Just turned her head to the side. Previously, she had been cold. Now she was hot and unsatisfied—she should’ve been satisfied as she finally had sex after a month, but the tension was still there and the damn Sadist still refused to give up on the apology he so wanted. If anything, more than her body as it seems,

"Oi, China." He called her nickname. "I don't wanna have to force you to look at me, nor do I want to look at your ugly face. So just say it. Or something."

After a while, she finally spoke up. "Are you making me say sorry because you think you're too good to say sorry... or do you actually want me back?"

He sighed. "Do I need to say it for you to realise?"

"Sorry."

"What?" He stared at her blankly.

"I'm not saying it again."

"I didn't hear what you said."

"Good."

"No, no, China. I'm curious. What did you say to me just now?"

"Keep taunting me and I'll bite off your tongue."

"Not if I bite yours off first. Maybe you'll finally shut up.

"Who's gonna suck your dick then?"

He let out a helpless sigh. Pulling her head close, he pecked her on the forehead. "I'm sorry too." 

"Took you long enough to say that. Are you gonna bow down to the great Queen Kagura of Kabukicho?"

"Hmm…" He shifted down to her ear and whispered. "Actually, I was the one who caused the #### to ####. I just didn't wanna admit I was wrong 'cause I'm insecure—"

She kicked him in the abdomen.

"AGH, CHINA!"

"That's payback!"

"I'll make sure you can't walk next time, that way, you won't get a chance to kick me."

"Be glad I didn't kick your dick, otherwise you won't be able to fuck me till I can't walk."

"Do you want me to?"

"Try and make me, if you can. Though I doubt you can really do anything after I chop it off." She snickered, before a long silence arrived as Kagura bit her lip nervously and Sougo contemplated what to do next. Feeling impatient, Kagura broke the silence. "So what am I supposed to do now? It's weird to walk home with wet panties."

"We can go to the convenience store to buy a cheap one, a pack of two or three sounds nice. Oh, I'll pay for Danna's milk too since that one's dirty with mud. But don't do it with Danna—"

She kicked him again.

He fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his abdomen. "AGH, China! You sure love to hate me."

"Finally bowing down? You really didn't need me to force you, did you?" When Sougo regained his posture, she spoke up again. "And Gin-chan's like my dad, you weirdo. And you're the police, you shouldn't be joking with this stuff. Ah, forget it. I can't expect anything decent from a Sadist's mouth. And I only need one. Unless you're willing to spend your money on me, get me lingerie instead."

"In that case, we can get the milk later."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you tell? If we're getting back together again then shouldn't we have make up sex?"

"We just... had sex though?"

"That's different."

  
  


"Tch. Who's the horny one now?"

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not me blanking out the argument cos even I didn't know what they were fighting about 👁👄👁.


End file.
